


Power Lunch

by JediDryad



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fey'lya is the worst, Luke Is The Best, Married Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, boring married people feelings, meetings are the worst, what passes for a quickie around here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad
Summary: Mara has an awful morning. Can Luke improve her day?Our favourite newlyweds have some midday sexy times.Could exist in the same universe as my Unresolved series but does not have to.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Luke Deserves All The Blowjobs





	Power Lunch

Luke was waiting for her when she exited meeting hall 212. Mara wasn’t surprised. She was certain he’d been sensing her murderous impulses for the past 45 minutes. She hadn’t tried all that hard to hide them. There was no point. Either she shared now or she shared later. Letting Luke in on her frustrations was usually a bit like poking a tiny pressure hole in her soul and letting the anger seep out slowly so she could avoid exploding.

The emotional trepanation did not seem to be working today.

“Mara.” he said genially for the crowd as he wrapped a cloaked arm around her shoulder and gently led her around the corner and down a corridor, face neutral as they moved further away from the meeting and the beings who had attended. Slowly the noise dimmed and she felt they were away from eager ears.

“Hedapuctu,” she snarled, “All of them.”

He was silent, but he squeezed her shoulder slightly.

“Fey’lya forced me to remind him of my title six times.” she hissed, finally able to release the insult inherent in the Bothan senator’s apparent inability to remember that she had become a Jedi - and had gotten married for that matter, despite the fact that protocol had required his presence at the kriffing wedding!

“You got through it.”

Luke was calm and unflappable.

“I’m going to have to do it again. There’s no way half that crowd understood a word of that presentation.”

Luke’s faith in her was sturdier than the palace walls.

“You’ll get through that one too.”

Mara ground her teeth together.

This was ridiculous. Luke was supposed to make her feel better. Reassuring her that she could handle all the insults and slack jawed expressions of incomprehension all over again, did not make her feel better.

His jedi serenity was making her edgy.

“Farmboy, your calm confidence is not exactly what I need right now.”

What she needed was something else entirely. It was maddening that Luke couldn’t recognize it.

She watched him start on what he thought was a subtle breathing exercise. He was trying for calm? What was the point of that at this moment?

“Seriously Luke?! You’re going to try to pull that ‘a Jedi does not know passion’ shavit with me?”

She flung a couple of recent memories his way and watched his face flush as he swallowed and stared at her, obviously affected.

“I’m going home for lunch,” she snapped and spun on her heels, official jedi robes fluttering behind her as she made for the nearest turbolift to their apartment.

He was about five minutes behind her.

Arms and lips met in the doorway, his mouth tracing her jaw as he pressed her against the wall and allowed the door to slide shut behind him. With a whisper of the Force, the second lock was in place.

“How much time did you manage?” she gasped as he worked one hand under her tabard to stroke her through the fabric. This was better than meditation any day.

She tugged his robe to the floor and despaired for a moment at the many layers between her hands and bare skin. It was unlikely there’d be enough time to remedy that. The dignity of the jedi robes did not lend itself well to moments like this. She wondered if it were by design.

“An hour,” he murmured against her throat, nipping at her earlobe. 

“I can work with that.” Her obi hit the floor. Luke’s dexterity was always to be admired. Someday, she’d match him on disrobing.

“Cancelled on Leia.”

Her tabard joined it as he elaborated, and his hands slid under her tunic.

“She’ll understand.” she mumbled on a raspy exhale as Luke found a particularly sensitive set of nerve endings and set to work lighting them afire. Mara let the pleasure in, stiff rage dissolving in his arms. She could let Luke do this, let him stroke, lick, and pulse the anger out of her until there was nothing but pleasure, but that was not what she needed yet.

Right now she needed control.

With an evil grin, she pulled away and grabbed Luke by his belt, tugging him along to their sofa.  
It took little encouragement. After only six months of marriage, he’d already learned that following her lead in moments like this was unlikely to be a mistake. He had, after all, moved a couple of planets in mere minutes in order to be with her now.

Of course, it hadn’t taken him long to determine that. In fact, sex had been one of the easiest adaptations they’d dealt with. Other things were more challenging for two opinionated set-in-their-ways people who’d suddenly found themselves sharing a chilling unit and a caf machine. Spending hours memorizing each other’s bodies was a delight. Arguing over the temperature presets in the ‘fresher was less so.

She dumped Luke unceremoniously on to the sofa and straddled him, enjoying the lustful glow in his eyes. He bit his lip unconsciously as his gaze roved over her thin tunic where it skimmed her body: jedi master reduced to puddle of wanton desire.

Force, how did she get so lucky?

Unable to resist, she gave into the temptation to kiss him. Luke pulled her hard against his body and deepened the kiss until she was trembling.

Kriff. This was not the plan.

_You’re messing with my agenda._

He smiled against her lips.

_Get on with it then._

With a growl of protest, she pushed herself up and peeled his roving fingers off her thighs. She pressed his hands briefly into the sofa and gave him a pointed look. He nodded, his eyes deepening to azure as he held still for her.

Mara raised her chin and smiled down on him a touch imperiously.

A flush rose on his cheeks. 

He was enjoying himself. 

She slithered down his body and unfastened his pants.

Holding his gaze, she slipped a hand inside and drew him out.

Mara grinned as she watched Luke lick his lips and swallow in barely contained anticipation. He fought the urge to thrust into her hand as she stroked him firmly. Then he closed his eyes and threw his head back with a moan as she slid her mouth around him and engulfed his shaft.

She revelled in his gasps as she sucked gently, varying pressure and depth before slipping him back out and lavishing her attention on his soft velvety tip. 

She was certain the moans she was hearing included her name more than once.

Luke bucked his knees under her and she knew he’d fisted his hands at his side as she slid her tongue down the underside of his length, continuing to stroke him with her hand at the same time. He felt so good under her tongue, rock hard and yet pliable, straining under her hands and yet open to her every move. He pulsed in her hand.

Luke.

She took him back into her mouth, working her tongue rapidly just under his frenulum, lapping at the soft sensitive skin and triggering a more intense reaction. The hands that found their way into her hair and Luke’s involuntary thrust made it clear he was closer than he had thought. His skin took on a salty tang, and she grinned around him determined to finish what she’d begun.

Luke had other ideas though. With a grunt, he’d seized her shoulders and dragged her mouth back to his, hands working furiously at her waistline as he tangled with her tongue.

_You interrupted me_ , she accused in silence pretending more ire than she felt as his kiss drew her away from her plans as surely as he drew her pants down her legs, and made short work of her boots with the unmistakable assistance of the Force. 

_You won’t regret it_ , he promised and she let out a tiny growl.

_I’d better not._

He was true to his word and slipped a finger inside her while using his other arm to lower her onto her back on the sofa. A second finger joined the first and Mara forgot her original plan, her morning’s frustrations, and possibly her com code as she spasmed at his expert touch.

Luke’s eyes shone with the vibrant hues of lust and adoration and she allowed herself to surrender at last to his superior agenda, crying out again as he brushed against her clit.

No, there would be no regrets here.

_My turn._

His fingers echoed his desires as he used his unoccupied hand to unfasten her tunic and bra, exposing her to the midday light that suffused the room.

He breathed her name with an edge of reverence as he curled his fingers inside her. She made no attempt to suppress her moan, arching into the onslaught of sensation.

He continued to stroke her, thumb attending to her clit as he dropped his lips to her breasts, teasing them one at a time. Sparks of pleasure echoed across her body. Mara flailed under him, arms everywhere at once. She tugged at his stubbornly durable tabard and sleeves. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as Luke pushed her towards an entirely different sort of explosion from the one that had threatened that morning.

And then she burst through like a ship coming out of cloud cover into the unimpeded light of the sun. Bright spots flashed before her eyes as her orgasm overtook all other functions. Luke murmured filthy encouragement in her ears as she came apart under him, his fingers still working inside her, drawing out the spasms, making them last.  
Her breaths were punctuated with light whimpers of overwhelmed gratification as she drifted slowly back down from the stratosphere, relaxing into the floating sensation that she’d come to crave. She sensed Luke pull away, but he was back almost instantly, naked now. She opened her eyes to watch as he positioned himself between her legs and slid smoothly forward into her wet heat.

They held the moment, both luxuriating in their joining, the comforting safety they found in one another’s familiar grip. It was Mara who broke the suspense as she arched against Luke’s hips and tightened around him. He mumbled her name helplessly and began to move languorously in response.

And the petty concerns of her day fell away as though they’d never existed in the first place. Here, wrapped around Luke, feeling him inside her activating all of her pleasure centres for the second time in mere minutes, was where the truth lay. This was the place where all was well, where all the politicians and operatives, moments of failure and embarrassment and insult dissolved into the meaninglessness they were.

She whispered his name as she stroked her hands down his arms. It made her grin to know he had recognized her frustrated tuggings and removed the offending clothes. She pulled him close and kissed his neck and collar bones, nipping his shoulder in appreciation for his attention to detail.

He slipped his hand between them and began to massage her again as his pace increased.

Thought became impossible. She clenched around him in an instinctive rhythm and sensed Luke’s movements become erratic as reverberating sensations took hold. This time they broke through together, damp and heaving against one another as they spun in the light, their mind link amplifying the ecstasy of the moment as each felt the other’s fevered spasm alongside their own.

Soft chuckles accompanied their journey planetside again.

They were heavy-limbed and shapeless, having melted into one another until they were little more than a pleasure drenched mound. Mara was uncertain how long it had been before she recognized she was softly carding her fingers through Luke’s hair, her consciousness sliding against the bright warmth of his as his beautiful feelings enfolded her in his heart.

It wasn’t always like this. Sometimes when they lay wrapped in one another’s arms, darker emotions floated to the surface: grief, shame, despair. Sometimes their nights were disturbed by nightmares and flooded with tears. And they were fast learning to hold each other through the waves, one anchoring the other to life and worth as the galaxy spiraled out of control.

But today it was joy and playfulness. Mara brushed her hands across Luke’s bare shoulders as he rested his forehead in the crook of her neck, lips whispering across the soft skin of her throat where he planted kiss after feather light kiss.

His love flooded her, drawing out her more tentative emotionality from the corners she still struggled not to hide it in. 

_I know,_ he seemed to say, _don’t worry, I know._

She drifted in the glow as unconsciousness beckoned. Utterly satiated, she didn’t move as she felt Luke shift away again, replaced by a different warmth. Vaguely, she remembered he had a meeting he was, no doubt, late for. 

Sure enough, indistinct moments later, he kissed her softly and murmured “See you after 1700.”

Prying her eyes open, she was greeted by the sight of Luke, fully clothed again - how did he dress so fast - and grinning.

“...seem pleased with yourself, Master Skywalker” she slurred dryly.

“So do you.”

She smiled, eyes drifting closed as he kissed her again.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

She was asleep again before he was out the door.

It hadn’t been that long a nap, Mara tried to convince herself when she woke up around 1330 wrapped in Luke’s robe. The shadows in the apartment had shifted past their midday position, and she was glad she had no afternoon commitments, just flimsiwork. She should probably com Karrde to update him about the miserable morning but, knowing Karrde, there wasn’t anything she could tell him that he hadn’t already found out.

She pulled herself to a seated position and wrapped Luke’s rough brown cloak around herself properly, soaking in the warmth and smell of him for a moment longer. She wondered if she would always be rendered boneless by their sexual escapades, or, if, once they had passed this newlywed phase, they would become a prosaic part of life, scheduled on a calendar between the laundry and the evening news.

She realized she was determined not to let that happen. 

_Good,_ came a wry whisper in her mind.

_You’re eavesdropping._

_Thinking of you,_ shamelessly.

_Back on topic, Master Skywalker._

She was stern with him, no matter how much his words and the rush of affection warmed her.

_Wouldn’t want them to slash the academy budget because you were distracted by your wife._

_I can split my focus._

A whisper of the Force skittered across her shoulders and down her chest, raising goosebumps in its path as Mara felt her body respond to her husband’s invisible ministrations.

_Luke!_

Mara could hear his tender chuckle as the touch faded, signalling he was going to focus on his work.

With a smile, she got to her feet. First things first. She needed a shower.

Moments later, she stepped under the spray and gasped in a wholly unpleasant way.

It was about 3 degrees too cold!

Aggravated, she reached over to the controls and jammed the increase button. As the water warmed to a more comfortable temperature, she shook her head. 

There was little chance of anything about their life becoming routine or predictable. She could spend the next 50 years with Luke and never understand how in the galaxy a desert farmboy who constantly complained about the coldness of space became a guy who liked showers that were barely more than tepid.

What the kriff did she see in him anyway?

She could barely hold the snarky question in her mind without bursting into a joyful laughter she never would have imagined herself capable of.

What indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> hedapuctu = "asshat" in Mando'a.


End file.
